


Better then Paperwork

by LuaBorn



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Other, You’re Viggo’s First Kid, a spy, i dont ever plan my stories out, in which John Wick is sent to kidnap you instead of the usual hits, kidnapping sounds better then your usual thing of being a government worker, oddly you’re the weirdest, on the fly plotting with LuaBorn, you know the drill, ‘kidnap’ really more of please escort this person to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuaBorn/pseuds/LuaBorn
Summary: Usually people would react more terrified when kidnapped, people who are in the “know” would be having a heart attack right now if they knew who kidnapped them.You just happen hate paperwork more then being kidnapped again.John Wick does not look like a boogyman at all. You hazily thought as he lifts your body into the car.





	Better then Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes. It is I, back with more Stories.

When they said it was possible to be kidnapped and killed, by the underworld of society, you thought that was absolutely silly, usually they wouldn’t do it unless there was money involved and you sure as hell knew no one had placed a bounty on you, the Administrations would know.

Your father, Viggo knew you didn’t want to be part of the bartva, and was upset you decided to work for the government (though you had a sneaking suspicion that your dad had thought of it as a good thing) and became a Agent (you felt giddy when you thought of spy movies like Get Smart, turns out they really do have spy gadgets that were absolutely useful). 

Of course you did go into the branch for terrorism and criminal underworld , because as quoting some guy you overheard, “You can never escape once your in, physically or mentally”. And being a spy like those movies you watch is absolutely amazing.

But you rarely think of the past, considering that you have a good life. A nice simple house filled with the usual ex-mafia heir would have (guns and knives) and two retired K-9s (Tuffy and Ripper) who always love trying to steal the take out you often bring home. Besides the annoyance and mortal enemy that is paperwork, being a spy is great.

Which brings you to this situation.

The Baba Yaga. John Wick.

You kinda knew who he was, he worked for your father, the man who killed three men with a pencil, who laid the bloody foundation that is the Tarasov is now. Who is also a very handsome man, tall, dark, and mysterious. But you could tell he’s a gentleman, with how he carries himself.

And now your tied up with your dogs in the back of the car while John Wick was driving you somewhere.

 _”So... Did something happen to Viggo? Or Iosef?”_ You asked in perfect russian, but he doesn’t talk, only eyeing you with something you can’t read. _“Bah, that old man really needs to at least call me for once. He doesn’t need you to come fetch me.”_

 _“... You don’t really look like a boogyman. I actually think a boogyman would look more like a James Bond Villain.”_ You tilt your head as you rest it on the car seat in front of you. You could faintly see a small tug upward on his face. _“I don’t see why you can’t tell me why he wants to see me. Say, can you at least untie me?”_

John shakes his head, _“I’m afraid I cannot. Viggo said you have a tendency to slip away regardless of the situation is.”_  

You pout and sit back. You wouldn’t slip away, or at least not in this case. Even if Wick worked for your father, a hired gun is a hired gun.

” _Well at least I don’t have to deal with paperwork, thank god for vacation hours.”_  You smiled as your dogs laid their bodies on top of your lap and feet. You swore you heard a chuckle from Wick, but maybe it was just the morning groggy-ness. You didn’t get any coffee into your system yet.


End file.
